Hero
Heroes are a player's primary character/characters within War and Magic. Heroes Each Hero is used for a number of tasks such as: * Leading an Exploration Team to collect treasures and battle monsters * Leading a Gathering Party at a players/allies Territory * Leading an Attack against another player's city or mine * Used to fight in some competitions such as Arena and Nook Battle Number and classes Each player starts with 1 'hero and can have a maximum 9 number of heroes out of a total of 9 Hero classes. Heroes can be: * recruited in the Tulip Pub after upgrading building to levels 7, 12, 16, 20, up to a max of 5 heroes. * recruited with special currency (see Shaman) Troop ''See Troops for more details. Each Hero has 5 spots where he can add a finite number of troops, bounded by 2 constraints: *Sum of leadership (LS) requirements for the 5 spots must be less than or equal to hero's Leadership attribute *For each spot, sum of the prestige of the loaded troops must be less or equal to hero's Prestige attribute Each Hero class has a list of "Recommended Troops" which are denoted with a star. Level A Hero can be leveled by a player and gains benefits when leveling up. These benefits include: * Better Attributes (Physical/Magical ATK/DEF and Prestige) * Better Equipment made from the Forge building * Able to load a higher number of troops (via Prestige attribute) * Able to load troops of a better troop rank / with a higher Leadership requirement (via Leadership attribute) * Upgrade more powerful Specialties using Upgrade points A Hero can be upgraded to a maximum level given by the Tulip Pub's level. Equipment There are 4 types of hero equipment that can be made in the Forge for head, armor, boots and weapon. After equipping hero with all 4 pieces of equipment, players can promote the hero. Heroes start with 1 gold star and promotion of heroes is available at levels 4, 8, 12, 16, 20, 24, 26, 28, 30 to gain another star up to a maximum of 10. Stars 6-10 are red stars replacing the gold star (e.g. 6th promotion heroes are shown with 1 red star and 4 gold). Note that all hero equipment is lost in the process of promoting the hero. Each promotion/extra star gives extra Prestige points as percentage, extra Leadership (LS) and a number of Specialty points that can be used to increase Specialty level. The following table presents the total sum of increases / points: Note that '''LS Total column does NOT include: *LS bonuses from Research / Lord Upgrades such as Charisma (requires Academy Level 17) and Leadership '(requires Academy Level 26) -' '''which affect all heroes granting +0.1 per level to a maximum of 1 for 10/10 levels *from '''Karl Runes - which grant extra leadership for the hero learning the rune, but are only usable after hero is at least level 21. Spells / Skills A Hero has 3 spells (called Skills now) that they are able to use in combat, one of which is usually cast immediately at the beginning of a battle with no player involvement. The other 2 spells generally consist of a Single Target spell and an Area of Effect spell. These spells cost Mana, which can be gained only through the course of the battle as the heroes units successfully target enemy units. Spells are unique per Hero Class and cannot be changed, only upgraded using books. Upgrading requires an increasing number of books (100 / 200 / 400 / 800 / 2200) depending on skill level and each hero can use only 1 type of book to upgrade (Order, Darkness, Nature, Templar), depending on the Hero Class, for all his spell/skills. There is a special Book of Almighty which acts as a wildcard as it can be used instead of any book type. Specialties See Specialty for more details. Each Hero has 1 to 4 specialties that grant additional attributes or decrease an enemy's attributes. Each hero has 1 Primary Specialty unique to his class and 1 to 3 Secondary Specialties that can be obtained by any hero class (randomly or by refreshing specialties). Fourth specialty is acquired after promoting hero to 6 star rating. Classes The current list of 10 Heroes available in the Tulip Pub is ordered by class. The 10th hero was introduced during 2nd Anniversary Celebration (June 2019). Everyone starts with 1 hero of Rose Mage class. *A new hero can be found each time the Tulip Pub is upgraded at levels 7, 12, 16 and 20. For each recruit from the Tulip Pub, the player is given 2 choices of classes to choose from. Recruitment costs (200 / 500 / 2000 / 4000) Soul Stones. The exceptions are the Shaman class hero who can only be recruited using special currency (100 Shaman Flametongue) and Conquerer class hero who can only be recruited with special currency (100 Magic Lamp Seals) at any point in the game. *Additional heroes may be recruited with rare special items (Hero Summon) which can be found in the Secret Chest in the Treasure section of the Travelling Shop, after filling the treasure bar with Silver / Gold Treasures unlocked (see 1007-Q2/1007-A2 and note that the content of the chest depends on the Day e.g. in Day of Rune the content is composed only of runes - example needed). 30 Hero Summon Fragments can also be used to summon a new hero and these fragments can be found in various events (including Dragon's Treasure). Heroes can be changed later on only by using special Hero Replacement items or 20 Hero Replacement Fragments which can be found in the Merchant's Blackmarket of the Travelling Shop. After changing a hero class, the new hero needs to be updated with skills and specialties. Rose Mage Type: Magical ATK Skill Book: Book of Order Skills: * Polymorph - Autocast immediately at the beginning of battle, turns a random enemy unit into a sheep for 2 turns, this unit cannot attack and wanders around randomly. May fail on higher level targets. Skill rank unknown. * Flame Strike - Deals damage to a target enemy. Skill rank increases damage. * Wrath of the Dragon - Deals massive damage to all enemies. Skill rank increases damage. Specialty: * Magic Specialty - Increase Magic Attack and Defense of some troops (depends on skill level e.g. increase Magic ATK and DEF of hero's units by 1 at level I, 2 at level II, 3 at level III, 4 at level IV). Recommended Troops: * (A) Phoenix * (B) Sorcerer, Dracula * © Ice Phoenixes * (D) Vampire, Dwarven Fighter * (E) Priestess Phoenix Knight Type: Balanced Skill Book: Book of Order Skills: * Steadfast Defense - Autocast immediately at the beginning of battle, buffs all allied units with increased defense and provides an additional counter attack for 2 turns. Skill rank increases effectiveness * Focused Strike '''- Deals damage to a target enemy, decreases target unit's defense for 2 turns. Skill rank increases effectiveness. * '''Rise from the Ashes - Summons a Phoenix to fight for you. The number of Phoenixes summoned is determined by the death toll of allied troops. Skill rank increases level of the summoned Phoenixes. Specialty: *'Deflection' - Chance of dodging enemy melee attacks (depends on skill level e.g. 15% chance at level IV) Recommended Troops: * (A) Demon, Phoenixes * (B) Armored Bears, Dracula, Dragonfly, Infernal Knights * © Mutated Skeleton, Tree Shepherd, Gryphon * (D) Dwarven Fighter * (E) Knights Lafia Priest Type: Balanced Skill Book: Book of Templar Skills: * Divine Strength - Autocast immediately at the beginning of battle, buffs all allied units lethality for 2 turns. Skill rank increases effectiveness of the buff. * Restoration - Heals all allied units for two rounds. Dark-type units can't be healed with this spell. Skill rank increases healing. * Holy Nova - Heals all allied units, damages all enemy units and does double-damage to enemy summons. Skill rank increases damage and healing. Speciality: *'Archery Skill '- Increase damage of ranged units (dependant on skill level) Recommended Troops: *Crossbowmen *Priestess *Eleven Archer *Ice Phoenix *Sorcerer *Titan Archangel Type: Physical DEF Skill Book: Book of Templar Skills: * Blinding Ray - Autocast immediately at the beginning of battle, Blinds a random enemy for 2 turns, this unit cannot attack or move. If the creature is damaged this effect is removed. May fail on higher level units. Skill rank unknown. * Purifying Smite - Deals damage to 1 single target enemy, does double-damage to dark-type units. Skill rank increases damage. * Holy Light - Heals all allied units and revives dead units, no effect on dark-type units. Skill rank increases healing. Specialty: * Physical Specialty - Increase Physical Attack and Defense of some troops (depends on skill level e.g. increase Physical ATK and DEF of hero's units by 1 at level I, 2 at level II, 3 at level III, 4 at level IV) Recommended Troops: * (A) ? * (B) Armored Bear * © Ice Phoenix, Tree Shepherd * (D) Elven Archer * (E) Crossbowmen, Knights Druid Type: Balanced Skill Book: Book of Nature Skills: * Summon King of Jungle - Summons King of Jungle (Armored Bear sprite). The number of King of Jungle is determined by the Lord's total attack force. Rank of skill determines the level of the bear. Skill rank increases level of the summon. * Starfire - Deals damage to a target enemy that has a chance to stun for 1 turn. Skill rank unknown. * Rampant Growth '- Deals damage and ensnares the area around the enemy unit for 1 turn. Ensnared units can attack, but not move. Skill rank unknown. Specialty: *'Dodge Skill - X% probability of dodging enemy ranged attack (depends on skill level e.g. 5% probability at level I, 8% at level II, 12% at level III, ?% at level IV) Recommended Troops: * (A) Phoenix * (B) Dracula, Armored Bears, Infernal Knights * © Mutated Skeleton, Gryphon, Tree Shepherd * (D) Dwarfs * (E) Knights Panda Warrior Type: Balance Skill Book: Book of Nature Skills: * Stasis Seal - Seals enemy for 2 turns, the target cannot do any actions or be attacked. Higher level units have a greater chance for skill failure. Skill rank unknown. * Haze - Increases target's chance of attack missing for 2 turns. Skill rank unknown. * Drunken Fist '''- Deals massive damage to up to 3 target enemies. Skill rank unknown. Specialty: * '''Defensive Specialty - Reduces melee damage by X% (depends on skill level e.g. reduce melee damage by 5% at level I, 10% at level II etc.) Recommended Troops: * (A) Demon * (B) Dracula, Infernal Knights * © Ice Phoenixes, Tree Shepherd * (D) Elves * (E) Crossbowmen Barbarian Type: Physical ATK Skill Book: Book of Darkness Skills: * Toughened Skin - Reduce damage taken by all allied units. Skill rank unknown. * Axe of Wrath - When units attack there is a small chance to deal double damage. The higher level of the unis, the more severe damage and the higher probability of a critical strike. Skill rank unknown. * Fury '- Lowers the defense of all allied units in exchange for increased damage. Units also receive an additional counter-attack against the enemy's counter-attack. Skill rank unknown. Specialty: *Unknown Recommended Troops: *Unknown Necromancer Type: ''Magical DEF Skill Book: Book of Darkness Skills: * '''Bloodthirsty Covenant - Autocast immediately at the beginning of battle, gives friendly units Vampirism for 2 turns. Skill rank increases effectiveness of the buff. * Crippling Strike - Deals damage to 1 target enemy and lowers the morale of the target for 2 turns. Skill rank increases damage and morale reduction. * Warrior Reanimation - Summons 3 groups of Skeletal Warriors. The amount of skeletons summoned are determined by the number of units killed in the battle. Skill rank increases level of the skeletons. At level V the skill summons Mutated Skeletons. Specialty: * Intelligence Skill - Increase Hero summon and effect of restoration (depends on skill level e.g. 5% at level I, 10% at level II, 15% at level III, 20% at level IV). Recommended Troops: * (A) Demon * (B) Dracula, Dragonfly, Infernal Knights * © Mutated Skeleton * (D) Skeletal Warrior, Vampire * (E) - Shaman Type: Unknown Skill Book: Book of Order Skills: * Summon Totem - Summon 3 totems (Healing, Strength and Taunt) and activate 1 of them randomly. Skill rank unknown. * Flame Shock - Deals damage to a target enemy and activates 1 totem at random. Skill rank increases damage. * Earth Shock - Deals massive damage to 3 enemy units and activates all totems. Skill rank increases damage. Specialty: * Unknown Recommended Troops: * Unknown Additional information: * Can be purchased for 100 Flametongue which are gained from the Totem Summon event. Conquerer Type: Unknown Skill Book: Unknown Skills: * War Soul - Obtain 1 extra DMG bonus for each attack up to 60%. Skill rank increases effectiveness. * Brute Force - Dispels all debuffs and control spells on friendly unit and provide it additional ATK for 1 turn. Skill rank unknown. * Scorched Earth - Deals massive damage to 3 enemy units with extra 50% chance to inflict Curse making their soldier skills invalid for 2 turns. Skill rank increases damage. Specialty: * Unknown Recommended Troops: * Unknown Additional information: * Can be purchased for 100 Magic Lamp Seals which are gained from the Conquerer Request event. Category:Documentation Category:Hero Category:Player Category:PVE Category:PVP